


Doing It Quietly

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [175]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Married Characters, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed has to convince Thornstriker that their daughter won't interrupt them during sex.





	

  
"B-Bloodshed..." Thornstriker glanced at the door as if someone was going to break it down, "W-Wait."

 

Her husband stopped his slow thrusting to pull back.  "What's wrong?"

 

"T-Too loud..." She bit her lip, "S-Solara might hear us."

 

Bloodshed glanced at the door before turning back to her.  "She's fine.  We're fine, Thornstriker.  She was playing outside all day.  She won't be waking up anytime soon."

 

"B-But we were loud and she nearly walked in on us before!"

 

"Thornstriker..." Bloodshed leaned down to kiss her cheek as he held her, doing his best not to move her as he was still inside her, "That was when she was three.  Solara’s five now.  And she knows to knock on the door.  She won't come barging in on us while we're having sex."

 

Thornstriker swallowed, but still looked at the door again.

 

Sighing, her husband leaned down to distract her with kisses.  "As long as we don't scream, Solara won't even know we're up."

 

"B-But-!" A deep kiss silenced her as he slowly rolled up into her body, her vagina walls tightening around him as pleasure coursed through her body.

 

"Don't worry.  I won't let her hear us."

 

"Bloodshed~"

 

He slowly began to rock in and out of her, kissing her to distract her and silence her moaning and whimpers.  Thornstriker couldn't stop her body from arching up into his, her nightgown top pressing against his hot chest as he slowly fucked her.

 

All she could feel was pleasure, fire burning through her body slowly as her husband continued his gentle pace.  In and out, in and out, all while his hands roamed her body, over her hips, under her shirt to her stomach, and over her neck and face as he kissed her again and again and again.

 

It felt like an eternity, but as she began to shake and cum under him, Bloodshed kissed her deep to quiet her long moan as she felt him sheath himself full inside her to fill her with his seed.  She thought she would lose consciousness from the kiss until he let her go and buried her into his neck as he finished filling her insides with fluids.

 

"I love you, Thornstriker..." He gasped as he kissed her face.

 

"...I love you too, Bloodshed," Thornstriker smiled softly as he pulled her in for another deep kiss.

 

She forgot about her daughter across the hallway as her husband brought her orgasm two more times that night, filling her again with his cum as he quietly fucked her again under the covers.  And she was so distracted that she whined softly when he tried to pull out.  Kisses and her husband were the only things on her mind as he adjusted them slowly so that he was still inside her as they began to drift off into sleep, cuddling and kissing each other affectionately.

 

For that night, it was only her and her husband.  She would worry tomorrow morning about Solara so long as she slept peacefully.

 

But for now, she only wanted Bloodshed.

 

END

 


End file.
